BADBLOOD II: Slayer Rises
by Nikon The Vampire
Summary: Sequel to Badblood, A powerful vampire goes to Sunnydale searching for the ultimate price The blood of the slayer.
1. Prologue

**NOTE: The story contains graphic scenes of violence. It takes place the summer before season 5. It is the sequel of the Angel fanfic BadBlood.**

PROLOGUE

Angel frowned in the passenger seat of the red convertible. He hated not being able to drive. He hated to have one arm on a sling. He hated not being in control. Even though the wind blew hard on his brown hair, he thought he could drive faster than this. Driving responsibilities were awarded to Mary. Ancient Slayer from 30 A.C. She had been turned into a vampire during that time, and for more the 2000 years, had been helping the powers of good. The Powers that Be had recognized potential in her. They had let her keep her soul.

Angel admired her for a few seconds. Her silky black hair reached her shoulders. She was dressed in her typical black leather jacket and black pants. A pink silk blouse with silk scarf across her neck completed the outfit. Angel smiled. He had to admit she was gorgeous. Over the time he had spent with her, their friendship had grown strong. She was like a big sister to him.

He didn't ponder much as he turned his attention back to the road. They were 10 miles from Sunnydale and things looked dead serious. Nemo was on the prowl. And he as not the type of vampire that took prisoners.


	2. Broken Slayer

**NOTE: It was while since I describe a fight sequence this way. I want to thank nurjen08. Her stories are something out of this world. She choreographed a great deal of the sequence. She is the best.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Broken Slayer**

Giles looked out through his study window while he drank a cup of coffee. He frowned at the dark night. It was an hour past midnight and Buffy hadn't returned from her patrol. Ever since Angel had called and warned them about a powerful vampire heading towards town, things had been delicate.

Buffy had convinced her mother to stay in L.A. while the storm passed over. Riley was away visiting his parents for sometime in the summer.

Summer was had always quiet activity. It is as though evil took a brake also. But it was no reason to let their guard down. And with this behemoth of a vampire gunning for Buffy, precautions were being taken. No extra civilians on battle ground. Escape when numbers where overwhelming.

Giles looked at his watch again. Where was she?, he thought to himself worryingly.

* * *

Buffy had just killed another vampire for the night. She looked up to the stars and she could tell it was late and maybe time to call it. She had only patrolled 5 of the 12 cemeteries of Sunnydale. But she had no intention of staying out much longer. An evil vampire was out for her blood. She needed to play things smart.

What the slayer didn't know was she was being stalked from the shadows. Three vampires were hunting her and all night Buffy could feel as if she was being watched. She never saw anything of course but that didn't mean something wasn't out there. Her insides tugged. Her instincts alert. She reaches for her stake and puts it away telling herself to go home and get some rest. Her better judgment told her to get out while the going was good.

The three vampires in the shadows watched her every move. First they had to be sure that she was the slayer. Nemo would be upset if it wasn't he had a fine taste for blood. She had beaten the living hell out of a few vampires and won. She had to be the chosen one. Her back was towards them as she began to walk away. The three vampires flanked her quietly following her in the night. Buffy kept walking but something told her she was being followed and she turned around and nothing. She stood there for a moment looking but when she faced forward she ran right into a man. Well to any common human it was man but she knew better.

Buffy quickly kicked away the vampire and drew out her stake. She heard another growl and turned around. Another vampire went for her feet grabbing her by the legs and threw her down. Buffy managed to kick him way and rolled away seeing two vampires vamped out. She does a black flip to get back on her feet as they charge for her and she kicks one away while throwing a punch to another. The vampires grunted in pains as the blows smashed their insides in. Buffy allowed herself to smile a little.

But unknown to Buffy she was still being stalked by another vampire. A more powerful vampire watched fight closely. He had heard of this slayer. She was young and strong, bright and had a lot to lose. She would most definitely add more to his power if he drank from her. He could already taste her blood in his mouth. Somehow he could imagine it was sweeter than the rest of the slayers he had drained dry. He watched her as she managed to kill one of his expendable men. These vampires weren't meant to live. Just to get her flesh tender. Het her heart racing makes the blood sweeter.

Buffy jumped into the air dodging a kick but the second vampire managed a swing at her. She staggered from the blow and she backed off quickly. She countered with kick of her own. The vampire flew back from the blow. She then threw the stake aiming for his heart. Bull's-eye. He was dust. She was down to one vampire. They circled each other trying to plan and figure out which moves the other one would use. The vampire hissed at the slayer trying to get nasty and intimated her. Buffy didn't have her stake so she had to fight him off until she could regain her weapon. She could see the piece of wood behind the vampire and all she had to do was get to it.

Buffy then charged. The vampire jumped to the side grabbing Buffy's arm and fling her to the ground. Buffy had to catch her breath as she fell onto her back. She got back to her feet and swung a punch to the vampire but this one was a little harder to get rid of since he simply dodged the blow. Buffy was off balance as the vampire pounced over her. Buffy used what she had and kicked him off hard. The vampire grunted as he flew off her. The slayer crawled to the stake. She then felt the vampire grab her feet. This guy is tough and fast Buffy, thought. She kicked him in the face and got away. She rolled and snatched up her stake and held it ready but the vampire was gone. Keep up a defense, she told herself and slowly walked around looking for the creature of the night. She had to slow her breathing down as she looked around. He couldn't have gotten far. She quickly turned around thinking she heard something but there was nothing behind her but that didn't mean to let her guard down. Buffy faced forward and walked slowly looking for him knowing he was out there waiting.

Buffy searched her surroundings. Her insides were tugging like crazy. She knew she was in danger. Maybe if she made a mad dash she could get home and then the vampire would just have to wait, she thought to herself. While Buffy plotted, the vampire was following her moves doing his best to remain out of sight. He then saw across the way a tree branch. He smiled. It was perfect.

Buffy kept moving and thought maybe the vampire had given up. Sore loser, she thought to herself. She lowered her defense a little. The vampire was hanging over her and then dropped to the ground. He swung at her but missed the target as Buffy rolled away avoiding the ambush. Buffy managed a solid round house kick to the vampire. The vampire took the blow to head full. Buffy's heel boot smashed against his cheek. He staggered but did not go down. He looked at his prey and roared. He advanced towards Buffy ready for round two.

The vampire grabbed Buffy and tossed her to the nearest tree. Buffy felt the air leave her lungs in response to the force of the impact. The vampire smiled and grabbed her by the throat and raised her off the ground. Buffy's feet dangled about a foot of the ground. She gasped at the pain. She tried to kick him away but he smacked the kick away. He tighten his grip. Buffy had to think fast as the air she sorely needed was running out. She managed to see a new weapon. She quickly grabbed a small tree branch ripping it from the truck and then stabbed the vampire. The vampire never saw it coming.  
The stake perforated his heart and he was dust. Buffy fell straight to the ground trying to catch her breath for a moment. She felt woozy. She stayed put a few seconds waiting for the air to reach her brain again. What a night, she thought to herself. She used the tree to help steady herself. She was about to leave when she heard clapping and she turned around it was another vampire.

"Very nice slayer," He said as he inspected Buffy from head to toe.

"Hey I try," Buffy said sarcastically. But it was all and act on her part. Something told her to run and not fight this time. The vampire stood there smiling at her a creepy smile and Buffy slowly backed away.

"What?", he asked sounding hurt . "You're not going to fight me?"

Buffy shook her head slowly, "Yeah I kinda went into overtime and my boss hates it when I do that so I'm going to go," She turned around but the vampire was now in front of her. This was no ordinary vampire. A vampire with that speed was either really old such as Angel and the Master or something else.

"Oh come on just a small fight," He said pushing her.

Buffy knew he knew she was not only weaponless but tired. Buffy held her ground as the vampire walked closer. He could hear her heart racing both from the earlier events and actual fear. He loved it. Slayers may come off fearless but they're full of it. Buffy took a step back as he took a step forward. "The slayer afraid to take on a vampire?" He mockingly asked.

He tried to reach for her, but Buffy swatted the hand away. He reached again much faster this time and she jumped into the air and kicked him on the chest. He took a step back and vamped out hissing. "Nice", the vampire said. "See… there is still some fight in you"

The vampire rushed her with a right hand punch aimed at her face. Buffy managed to dodge it. He kept swinging lefts and rights. Buffy ducked and dodged them, but she was backing away at the vampire's advances. She was tired from the other three vampires not to mention the four from earlier. The master vampire one threw another punch that caught her in the jaw. Buffy went down dazed. She felt she had been hit with a rock. She looked up and saw the vampire smile at her. She suddenly realized who he was. It was Nemo. The vampire who ached for her blood. Nemo smiled and went to reach for her but she responded with a kick to his stomach and then another to his face. Buffy rolled back up and took off running but then stopped in her tracks as he was once again in front of her. Running wasn't going to work she had to fight him.

He came after her and she blocked a few punches and a kick or two but he got her good with an upper jab to the face and powerful kick to her knee that sent her down. His blows were like hammers smashing her body.

Maybe he made this a little too easy he thought and then kicked her again. This time across the face. Buffy flew across the air and landed hard on the ground. She spat out some blood. No vampire has beaten her that easily ever. She rolled onto her back and could hear him advancing and she rolled over again and took off running.

Nemo bent down and with his finger dipping into Buffy's spat out blood. He licked and savored it like one would savor fine wine or delicious chocolate."Now that's good," he said as he stood up and watched Buffy run off towards his trap. He felt empowered and went after his next meal.

Buffy kept running not realizing she was tiring herself more than she should but her fight or flight instincts went into overdrive and flight was leading her. If she could just get home then she would be ok but home wasn't that close especially in the direction she was running. She was running further into the grave yard. The felt her insides tug harder than she had felt in along time. She reached a clearing. That is when she saw them. A dozen vampires were gathered and were slowly surrounding her. Buffy sighed trying to catch her breath. In the middle of the clearing an open grave waited. Nemo appeared in front of her now.

"Welcome to your funeral", Nemo said as he smashed his fist into her face. Blood spurted out of Buffy's mouth as she fell. Buffy staggered to stand back up and cleaned the blood with her sleeve. Nemo walked around the open grave. He was playing with her. "The best thing about slayer blood", Nemo said as he slowly approached her. "Is that it is invigorating. It is like vitamins for vampires". Nemo rushed her again. Buffy jumped dodging a kick and ducking as he swung his fist. She returned the favor. She managed one good punch to his face. She gathered the courage and swung again, but he caught it and twisted her arm. Buffy yelped in pain as he twisted harder and crushed her fist in his hands. He went to wrap his other arm around her but she slammed the back of her head to his and broke free. She launched an attack but he was gone again.

The other vampires just stood still. They were just waiting. They were no to interfere. Just watch the destruction of the slayer. She eyed all of them trying to recognize the demon that wanted to kill her. He did not need to hide long. He appeared among the dozen vampires and slowly walked towards her. "Are you the begging type?" he asked. "Something must have caught your tongue. You are not giving me snappy comments as your reputation professes"

He rushed her again firing a kick to the chest. The blow landed bluntly on Buffy's body. He fired a hard right and a left to her face. He than jumped and kneed her in the face. Buffy fell to the ground after the punishment. She looked up. Looking directly into his his yellow eyes and demonic face. She slowly tired to crawl away. He fired a kick right in her mid section. Buffy gasped for air in response to the blow. He walked to her slowly taunting her. Buffy rolled over unto her back. He grabbed her by her throat and forced her up. Buffy tried to pry him off but she was tired and weak. He was so strong. Stronger than any other vampire she's come up against other than the Master. Buffy kneed him in the stomach but it didn't work. She just did not have the power in her. Her strength had vanished. She was still under his grasp as he carried her towards the open grave.

She struggled with what she had left. She threw a rather pitiful punch. Nemo just grabbed her fist and starting crushing it. Buffy screamed in pain as the bone was cracked because of the pressure.

The vampires were amazed on what Nemo had done. They had never heard the slayer scream in pain. Now here she was. At the mercy of a terrible demon.

She wriggled as best as possible as he smiled knowing he had already won this. Buffy used both her feet and tried to kick him. There was nothing left. Nemo threw a hard punch to her face and Buffy blacked out for a second. While Buffy was limp in Nemo's arms he whispered into her ear. "I could kill you", he said softly. "But killing you would just end your suffering and silence your shame". Buffy felt a tear run down her cheek. "Instead", the vampire continued. "I will just drain you". He sunk his teeth into her neck. Buffy gasped as she felt the vampire's fangs pierce her skin. The blood of the greatest slayer of all time was filling him. He felt his power increase. His energy was reaching it's peak. Buffy's breathing slowed down. She felt the world go dark.

Nemo stopped drinking just as Buffy's heart slowed down. "What a rush!", Nemo exclaimed. His lips stained with blood. He looked at the vampires approaching him. "You think I am going to give you a drop?" he asked them mockingly. He then threw Buffy's semi lifeless body onto the open grave. It fell into an iron coffin. "Nobody drinks from her!" he ordered. He than signaled two vampires to seal the box.

Nemo looked at his audience as other vampires started dropping soil on to Buffy's grave. "You only think about blood", Nemo said. "This town deserves a better class of villain. And I am going to provide it". He grabbed a vampire by the throat "This is my town now. Tell every vampire in this cursed place the work for me".


End file.
